Just Like You
by BeautifulDaze103
Summary: Draco is on the run after failing to complete his mission for Voldemort. This is his last letter to Lucius. MAJOR SPOILER for HBP.


Disclaimer: If I owned anything, would I honestly be writing this? I doubt it. Everything related to Harry Potter belongs to a lovely woman named JK Rowling and the lyrics belong to Three Days Grace.

Summary: Draco is on the run after failing to complete his mission for Voldemort. This is his last letter to Lucius. MAJOR SPOILER for HBP.

_I could be mean, I could be angry  
You know I could be just like you_

_I could be fake, I could be stupid  
You know I could be just like you_

_You thought you were standing beside me  
You were only in my way  
You're wrong if you think that I'll be_

_Just like you (just like you)_

Lucius,

I don't know where you will be when you receive this letter, but I'm positive you already know what has happened. I failed to complete your Lord's mission; Snape finished it for me. The Dark Lord, I'm sure, is not pleased with me, and I have it on good authority he wishes me dead. There are many reasons why I could not kill the old man, but there is one main reason I want you to know.

_You thought you were there to guide me  
You were only in my way  
You're wrong if you think that I'll be just like you_

_You thought you were there to guide me  
You were only in my way  
You're wrong if you think that I'll be just like you_

_I could be cold, I could be ruthless  
You know I could be just like you_

_I could be weak, I could be senseless  
You know I could be just like you_

I hate you. No, worse, I loathe you. The thought of being at all similar to you makes me sick. You never loved me or Mother, and the latter is simply unforgivable. All you ever wanted from her was an heir, which you received in me, and all you required of me was to be a carbon copy of you.

But I won't stand for that. I am through being your clone. I am finished trying to get you to even show the tiniest but of pride whenever I do exactly what you ask of me, and do it better. The mission I was granted was more or less punishment for your previous failure, and the only reason I even went along with the insanity of it was that your Lord threatened Mothers life if I didn't comply. I could not allow that.

However, when it finally came down to it, I could not do it. I could not become a killer like you. Mother never wanted that for me. She never wanted that for you either, but you never listen to anyone, do you?

_You thought you were standing beside me  
You were only in my way  
You're wrong if you think that I'll be just like you (just like you)_

_You thought you were there to guide me  
You were only in my way  
You're wrong if you think that I'll be just like you_

_You thought you were there to guide me  
You were only in my way  
You're wrong if you think that I'll be just like you_

_On my own, cause I can't take living with you  
I'm alone, so I won't turn out like you want me to_

So now I'm gone. Mother is more or less safe, as the mission was, in the very least, completed. Do not expect to hear from me again after this letter, and don't try to find me, because I guarantee you won't be able to. I will only be found when I wish it.

I suppose my true reason for writing this letter to you is to tell you that had you cared about me in any way other than a tool at your disposal, you, Mother, and I could be rejoicing in the Dark Lord's reign as the dysfunctional little family we are, or were. I did not kill Dumbledore because it was what you would have wanted, and I've decided that U want to be nothing like you.

This is my final goodbye. I truly hope you rot in Azkaban, but somehow I doubt that you will. Pity. I will leave you with these words, though.

**Life's a bitch, and then you die.**

Here's hoping you do soon.

Your son in defiance,

Draco Malfoy

_You thought you were standing beside me_

_You were only in my way_

_You're wrong if you think that I'll be just like you (just like you)_

_You thought you were there to guide me  
You were only in my way  
You're wrong if you think that I'll be just like you_

_You thought you were there to guide me  
You were only in my way  
You're wrong if you think that I'll be just like you_

_I could be mean, I could be angry  
You know I could be just like you_

What did you think? Read and Review! (begging) Please?


End file.
